


囧马水车

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: lof的链接都挂了，看这个吧。未成年勿点！





	囧马水车

" 男孩纤细柔韧的一条腿搭在浴缸沿上，腿毛是最近刚褪了的，打了一层蜜蜡，现在这双腿光滑细腻，肌肤上沾了沐浴时的水珠，在周遭的白色热气里若隐若现地映出细小的水光。\r\n “敏亨乖，腿再打开一点。”徐英浩坐在李敏亨双腿之间，过于高大的身躯即使在狭窄浴池中微微蜷缩也能给精瘦的男孩带来暧昧的压迫感。\r\n 李敏亨把两条腿又敞开了一些，半硬的下体和臀间的密口更直白地袒露在徐英浩眼前。干净白皙的肉体无论何时都能刺激男人的感官，此情此景只能让欲望加速沸腾，征服和被征服，开拓和被开拓，都能为徐英浩跟李敏亨之间百尝不腻的肉欲盛宴助兴。\r\n 花洒的莲蓬头被拆卸，只剩一根出水的细管。徐英浩将水流调整到中档，水温也调到最温和的程度。他已经把李敏亨的臀缝润湿，方才搂着男孩细致扩张过的肉穴也做好了准备。喷着水柱的水管被一点点插进去，李敏亨随着进入的节奏哼叫，细小的呻吟像娇弱的猫咪在撒娇。\r\n 温暖的水柱击打着肉壁，力度因徐英浩的调节而逐渐加大，把一层层的肉箍喷开，像徐英浩的阴茎一样往最深处顶撞。水流无处可去，在穴里聚积起来，迸出一汪泉水，微妙的饱胀感让李敏亨有了受孕的错觉。他的呻吟声更大了，手心按在小腹上，像是能摸到凸起的弧度一般上下摩挲着，另一只手去抚慰自己完全硬了的性器。\r\n “好满啊……”他喃喃道，眯起乌润的眼睛朝后仰头靠在浴缸的池壁边。\r\n 徐英浩缓缓拔出那根水管，却没见有水流出来，满意地笑了笑，扬起一边的眉毛调侃李敏亨：“我们敏亨夹得好紧，是水太暖和了吗？”\r\n “嗯，”李敏亨收拢了双腿，往前挪了挪身子，将徐英浩的阴茎夹在大腿根，有一下没一下地前后耸动，臀肉收得紧紧的，动作时甚至能感觉到囤满了的水在体内晃荡，刺激着敏感的地方，越动自己就越硬，“水好暖和，好热，屁股里好涨啊……”\r\n “涨了就喷出来吧，哥哥帮敏亨接着。”徐英浩的一只手伸到了李敏亨臀间，按揉着紧闭湿润的入口，哄着男孩把水都吐出来。\r\n 李敏亨听话地放松了肉穴，温热的水争先恐后地喷涌出来，浇在徐英浩手上，溅起一大片水花，从侧面看他们下体交叠的部分不断地喷着水，而李敏亨同时更快地夹弄着徐英浩的性器，在其蹭过自己的囊袋时前端硬得也吐水。两人下面都湿透了，那些水还在往外迸出。\r\n “You're squirting babe.（你潮吹了）”徐英浩最喜欢在做爱时用两人的母语说荤话，从出生就镌刻在意识里的语言更能给李敏亨强烈的冲击和羞耻感，他立刻羞红了两边脸颊，却不显露丝毫抗拒，反而顺着男人的恶劣玩笑回应：\r\n “I'm squirting to soak you，daddy.（我会把daddy喷湿的）”\r\n 湿透最好，湿到全身都是欲望的水，比青春期时做的春梦还湿，湿得像男孩晶莹的嘴唇，湿得他们仿佛浸入春情的泉水。\r\n 红着脸说出的放荡情话是情欲和荷尔蒙炸弹的导火索，理智和克制全都在一瞬间灰飞烟灭。在李敏亨屁股里的水快要喷干净之前，徐英浩从他的腿间抽离，肉刃直接伐进男孩还在流水的穴里。\r\n 呻吟声猛然拔高，肉体的拍合声愈来愈响，男孩的腿也缠上了男人的腰背。\r\n “Daddy也让敏亨一直湿湿的吧。”\r\n "


End file.
